pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace Hudson
Grace is a 16 year old teenager. She is usually a very popular girl in school. She is nice but selfish to her rival (1000% Selfish for years to her rival). Biography Early life and Childhood Grace was born to hollywood actress and famous writer. Grace was best in drawing dresses and was train to learn draws dresses. 5 years later her young sister was born. Middle School Grace was having a fashion design class. In the episode("More like Fashion") It had a flashback that grace shown artistic to everyone. She met her crush Carlo at the fashion design class. Teenage years Grace became Carlo's boyfriend. Unless her arch-enemy also likes carlo and reteraly wants to destroy their relationship but almost. Grace meet Candace when she first encoutered Phineas and Ferb building a giant ballpen. Adult years Grace married Carlo and had 3 children in the future. She became a CEO and also a Multi-millionaire person. Personality Grace had a very unique personality. She shares love/hate to everyone. She is practically friendly to everyone. Panics Grace panicks over math and voodoo dolls. She is afraid of watching movies that show voodoo dolls because she thinks a witch will have a doll that looks like her and prick it so it will cause Grace pain. She also panics when a math question is really hard and it makes her breath really hard. Appearance *In the summer, Grace wears a fuchsia pink tube shirt, a black skirt, and blue slippers. *Grace's casual outfit consists of a purple tube shirt, a blue skirt with two light blue pockets, and a pink patent leather court shoe with a Grosgrain bow. *On New Year's, she wears a red dress with ruffles and Swedish clog shoes. *She wears a magenta bikini and pink slippers when she goes swimming. *When she is a spy, her eyes seem to be blue (she was wearing contact lenses). Her spy outfits consists of a black catsuit and black boots. *In the future, Grace's hair grew longer. Her outfit consists of a purple shirt, black pants, and light blue doll shoes. Interests Grace is interested in karate skills like judo and taekwando. She is also interested in makeovers, fashion, and making dresses. She is interested in StumbleBerry Finkbat and Albert. Etymology The name "Grace" is Latin which means "charm or grace" as in "blessing from God'. Relationships Carlo Carlo is Grace's Boyfriend,Much like there relationship they've been dating for 5 years. Their relationship was almost ruined by her arch-enemy Elisa Foster. In("Phineas and Ferb Future Times") Grace was married to carlo. Candace Flynn Candace is Grace's best friend since kindergarten. Grace becomes crazy when Candace says "Busted" all the time. So Grace tries to put Phineas and Ferb to a safe place were Candace can't bust her brothers. Albert Albert was Grace Ex-boyfriend. After Albert dating Olivia,grace breaksup with him and date carlo. Elisa Foster Grace's Arch-Enemy. In kindergarten Elisa trips grace and gave grace a alien makeup. Trivia *Grace was a working on fashion industry. Gallery DSC04230.JPG|Grace in her summer outfit Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Human Agent Category:Fanon Works